


Talking in Your Sleep

by standingonwords



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standingonwords/pseuds/standingonwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Damian's met the girl of his dreams: Roxie, the gym leader of Virbank City. Things aren't as great as they seem; however, when he learns that she may like him TOO much. How will Damian react when Roxie decides she wants him all to herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking in Your Sleep

"...I hear the secrets that you keep  
When you're talking in your sleep  
...  


Good night~."  


The girl on the other end of the line hung up.  


I first met Roxie not long ago, when my band opened for hers. We were invited to the after-party, and I was overjoyed at the chance of meeting who I thought was the girl of my dreams. She seemed normal at first, but before long she started to get... clingy. She started coming to my band's practices, and would shoot angry glances at Bekka— my guitarist— whenever she came close to me to sing into my microphone; and the rest of the time, her eyes were glued on me. I didn't think anything of it at first, in fact I liked it— the girl of my dreams was obsessed with me, how could I ask for anything more?  


Of course, then it started to get weird. She started calling me in the middle of the night to sing to me— always the same song, "Talking in Your Sleep", by the Romantics. I tried hanging up once, and she was at my house in less than ten minutes. Now I sit through the whole song, terrified of what she'd do if I hung up again. I tried breaking it off, but she proved frighteningly manipulative. I've become too afraid to even mention this to anyone else now, because what would she do if she found out?  


The next morning as I was making breakfast when heard my door unlock, and someone walk in. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stiffen as the footsteps made their way closer to me. I knew who it was, and now I knew there was truly no escaping her.  


"Good morning, Damian!" She said, with a huge grin on her face. She looked frighteningly normal— not how you'd expect someone as obviously insane as her to look.  


"R-Roxie, hey. How do you have a key to my house?" I tried to hide the fact that I was terrified, but couldn't stop myself from stammering slightly.  


"Oh, well, I took your spare the other day to make a copy. I figured you wouldn't mind."  


"Uh, okay. All right, then." I replied, once again trying to sound as calm as possible.  


"Well eat up, we have to practice, I wrote a song for us to sing together!"  


"Wh-what?! I can't learn a song in a couple of hours!" I'll admit that I was morbidly interested in what this song could be about, "I have to go practice with the band, maybe we could do it for our next show."  


"Don't worry, I talked to Jason, he said it's okay. You guy practice a lot, you should be fine." I didn't believe for a second that she had talked to Jason, but I'd rather have to deal with him than Roxie, so I played along.  


"Okay then. Do you want to practice here, or do you want to go back to your house?"  


"I left my notebook with the lyrics at home, so after you eat we'll drive to my house."  


She sat down across from me. I finished eating quickly; I tried to take as long as possible to finish, but the way she stared at me unflinchingly was disconcerting. Immediately as I took my last bite she grabbed my plate and coffee mug away and dumped them in the sink. I tried to convince her to let me wash them, but she told me not to worry about it, and that I could do it when I get home. She grabbed my guitar for me and all but literally pushed me out of the house into her car. The ride to her house was almost completely silent; we didn't talk at all, and she had turned the radio off. The only sounds were those of the car, and Roxie mumbling to herself. With grim curiosity I tried to pick up what she was saying— in case she could give me some clue to what sinister ulterior motive she had for luring me to her house— but all she was mumbling were the lyrics to "Talking in Your Sleep", a song I had now grown to hate. I tried to start up a conversation, if only to get her to stop singing, but she completely ignored me. I decided to try and ignore her as well, but it was in vain; in fact, I think she began to sing louder. I allowed myself a bit of dark humor at the thought of going just as insane as her after being forced to listen to this song, but the ability to find humor in the situation vanished as we pulled up to her house.  


Despite only being about my age, she managed to live alone; being both a gym leader and a professional musician did have some benefits. She led me into her house, and directed me to her basement, where she kept her equipment. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I knew that this was probably my last chance to try and escape, but even if I did, where would I go? I figured that I would probably be able to overpower her if she tried to attack me in any way, but what if she sent out her Scolipede? I didn't have any Pokémon of my own— I had given up my chance at getting one when I was a kid in hopes of becoming a successful musician. Against my better judgment I walked down into her basement. My fears were slightly allayed when I turned on the light at the bottom of the stairs and only saw a modest practice room, but almost immediately my mind rushed to the possibility of a hidden door to a dungeon or something. I tried to convince myself that I was being ridiculous, but my fears refused to subside.  


I heard footsteps as Roxie came down to join me in her basement. It felt as if an eternity was passing by as I waited, and I was on the verge of a full fight-or-flight reaction. She reached the bottom of the stairs and hit me with another completely disarming grin. I have to admit, everything about her terrifies me, but it almost feels worth it to see her smile like this. She spoke,  


"Are you sick or something? You look really pale."  


"Oh! Uh, maybe." I lied, "I should still be fine for the show tonight."  


"Good." Her smile turned devious. She ran over to me, grabbed my hands and pulled me into a long kiss. She loosened her grip and let me pull away.  


"Oh, um..." I trailed off. I was unable to form a coherent thought. I knew without a doubt that I was in danger, but at the same time I found it difficult to believe that the girl in front of me could ever be a threat.  


"I love you." She said, staring right into my eyes, "I never want to lose you, ever."  


It was a cute sentiment, but at the same time I was terrified at what the implications of her words could mean. She smiled again before I could respond, and pulled me over to the guitar amp in the corner of the room. In a flash, before I could even react, she had pulled me onto the ground, so my back was pushed right into the corner of the room. She sat on my legs, making sure I had no escape. She kissed me again, longer this time. I felt my mind start to grow fuzzy. I started to feeling incredibly drowsy, which was when I realized what Roxie must have done. She must have slipped me some kind of drug while we were kissing, and now that my strength was almost completely gone, I was powerless to do anything. I felt something cold grip my wrists. I was unable to break from Roxie's kiss to check; but I knew that she must have handcuffed me here in this position. Eventually she stopped kissing me, and stood up, staring down at me with devilish gleam in her eye.  


"Now you can never leave. Now you're mine forever."

* * *

I don't know how long it's been since Roxie trapped me in her basement. When I woke up the room was completely barren, except for a mattress, a pillow and some sheets in the corner of the room. Apparently while I was unconscious Roxie cleared out all of the equipment. Really though, none of this matters. As soon as I was able to recall what happened and where I was, I felt sick. Part of me still didn't believe this was real. Maybe if I tried going back to sleep, I'd wake up and find out that I never even met Roxie after that show, and that my time spent with her was all vivid hallucinations. In reality, I knew that that was just a flight of fancy, and that I was indeed trapped in Roxie's basement.  


I needed to get out of here— but how? I walked over to the door to inspect it. It was solid, heavy... soundproof. It made sense actually; this was a practice space, it made sense for the entire room to be completely soundproof. This realization made my heart sink even more. I could scream at the top of my lungs for hours, but the sound wouldn't even pierce through to the room above. I walked over to the bed, defeated. I closed my eyes to tried and brainstorm ways to escape.

* * *

"Damian, wake up sweetie." I awoke with a start; I must have dozed off. Roxie was sitting on the edge of the bed, with a plate of food in her hand.  


"Oh, Roxie... Is that for me?" It smelt really good.  


"Uh-huh! I made it myself!" She said, grinning. Even now, as her prisoner, it was difficult to not feel attracted to her smile. She handed me the plate, and I dug in. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I completely cleaned the plate.  


"Thanks, it was really good." Now with a full stomach, I was better mood. I guess she does actually care about me— I half expected her to leave me down here to starve. She took the plate away from me and put it on the floor. She turned around on my bed to face, before crawling over to me on all fours until she was directly on top of me. Her face was just inches from mine when she asked,  


"How about dessert?" She pinned my hands underneath hers and leaned in to kiss me. I let our lips meet before remembering last time. I pulled away from her roughly, making her lose her balance and fall on top of me.  


"No! You're trying to drug me again!"  


"No I'm not! I already did, in the food." She giggled at my stunned expression. I tried pushing her off me, but she refused to budge, holding onto me with a tight embrace. I felt my body begin to weaken. "You don't have to worry. I didn't use as much because I want you to be awake this time."  


I started to lose my ability to fight back. Roxie took this chance to kiss me again, for what felt like an eternity. By the time she stopped all the fight in me was long gone; I was just her plaything now. She grabbed me by the chest and pulled me against the wall, so I was propped in a seated position. Next she struggled to pull my pants down, followed by my underwear. She had a devious gleam in her eyes as she grabbed my manhood with both hands. She gave me a quick kiss without letting go, then said softly,  


"You were my first time." The way she used "were" disturbed me. As far as I knew, this was our first time together. I felt myself getting an erection as she started to stroke me. She pulled herself closer to me, so our chests were touching. I felt her directing my member, and I tried to wriggle away, despite knowing it was futile. She winced as she slowly lowered herself onto me, and gasped weakly as she successfully inserted my whole length inside her.  


She began to ride me, slowly at first, but she steadily sped up. She whimpered with every downward push. As much as I hate to admit it, it felt good. I mean, of course it did— I was getting fucked by the girl of my dreams— but this was wrong; she was raping me. She began to squeeze me tighter, and I noticed she was starting to tremble slightly; she was probably closer to climax than I was. She was speeding up again, and her whimpering turned to loud gasps. She made one last downward push, and made one last loud, sharp gasp. She turned bright red, and the feel of her tightening around me was enough to send me over the edge as well. She let out a small cry of ecstasy with every burst of my seed inside her. She rested her head on my chest, panting. She didn't move for a while, still holding me tightly. Eventually she weakly raised her head up to mine to give me a quick kiss.  


"I love you." She said. She lifted herself off of me, then sat to my side, resting her head on my shoulder. I tried pulling myself away from her, but she mistook my movement as me trying to lie down, and "helped" me down. She cuddled up close to me, and I conceded that I wasn't going to be able to escape until my strength returned. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

Over a week has passed since Roxie raped me that first time. Without a clock or window, the only way I can tell the time of day by what meal Roxie feeds me. Breakfast and lunch are fine, but I've begun to dread dinnertime. I try to keep myself from eating it, knowing that I'll be drugged and at her mercy again, but she stays with me until I eat, and I'm only able to fight off my hunger for so long. At the same time, however, I've started to become desensitized to it. It's become part of my daily routine almost— wake up, eat breakfast, lunch, dinner, get raped and go to bed. I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I pondered asking Roxie to give me my guitar, or anything to keep me entertained. I honestly was kind of surprised that I hadn't started to go insane yet, so I guess I've been kind of fortunate, in a way. Maybe I could ask for a clock. My stomach growled. It must be dinner soon.  


Sure enough, before long Roxie came bearing gifts. Well, a gift, a delicious smelling stew. I sat there playing with it for a while— I knew what was coming when I finished eating. I decided asking for my guitar was worth a shot.  


"Hey, Roxie? Can I ask for something?"  


"Sure, honey! What do you want?" She said with a big smile. I felt uncomfortable being called "honey", but I brushed it off.  


"Well, I was wondering if you could bring me my guitar, and maybe a notebook and pencil? I, err, I want to try writing a song for you." That last bit was a stroke of genius if I do say so myself.  


"Really? That's so sweet of you! I'll bring it down for you right after dinner." Her eyes brightened up and she gave me a quick hug. I had to consciously remind myself that she had kidnapped and raped me. I've been ignoring this a lot lately; it this Stockholm Syndrome setting in? A scary thought. Pushing it out of my mind for now, I ate quickly, the sooner I could get the rest of this routine out of the way, the sooner I would be reunited with my guitar. It wasn't freedom, but it was welcome as a temporary compromise.  


Roxie pulled the bowl out of my hands and placed herself in my lap before I had even finished chewing my last bite. Her eagerness today made me want to laugh a little, was it because I said I was going to write her a song? She pulled her blue and purple striped shirt off to reveal that she was wearing nothing underneath. I don't know why I felt more aroused that usual, hell; I usually don't feel anything at all. She must have mixed an aphrodisiac into my food or something. She pulled me into a deep kiss, which I returned, albeit hesitantly. I placed my hands on her hips and began to rub her legs slowly. She squirmed slightly and pulled herself tighter against me. I grabbed her arm and twisted to the side, pulling her off of me and onto the bed, with me on top of her. She was panting, and the way she was staring up at me was making it difficult to contain myself. I softly placed my hand on her crotch— she was burning hot and almost dripping wet. I unzipped my pants and grabbed my penis, then placed the head against her lips. She fidgeted in anticipation, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me until our faces were just a few inches apart. Not being able to bear the tension anymore myself, I plunged my full length into her in one quick stab. She let out a cry that was equal parts startled and pleasure. She pulled our heads the last few inches together into a kiss. I forced myself in and out of her roughly and quickly, causing Roxie to tighten her arms around me to the point it felt like she was trying to pull my head off. I could hear her pained whimpering through our kiss, which only made me thrust harder. As I came closer to climax, I felt my whole body begin to shake. I gave one last strong push and felt both of us pass the tipping point almost simultaneously. Roxie's head snapped back as she let out a cry of delight. I felt my body weaken, so I pulled out of Roxie and rolled to the side, pulling Roxie along with me, since she had yet to release my neck. She pulled her arms away then sat on my stomach, resting her hands on my chest. She had a strange smile on her face that felt slightly unsettling. I tried to free myself from under her. She let me, but as soon as I had sat myself up she put herself back in my lap and put her arms around my waist. She seemed clingier than usual today.  


"Uh, Roxie? Are you gonna bring me my guitar?"  


"Of course I will! Just be patient, silly. Right now I just want to be with you." That's cute. No wait, bad Damian. Don't call your captor and rapist cute. I found myself wondering if I'd be better off staying her victim. I mean, I get a place to sleep, food and even regular sex for free. It seems like a pretty sweet de- no. Bad Damian. I think I'm starting to lose it. Maybe... Maybe I just need to get some rest.  


"Roxie, I'm feeling kind of tired, I want to lie down."  


"Okay sweetie." She lifted herself off of me, and after I laid myself down, placed herself next to me. I had wished she would leave, but I knew that was a futile hope. I shut my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

You know, I don't know why I ever had a problem with this living situation. I mean, the reason Roxie keeps me here is because she cares about me, and wants to keep me safe. You hear about people getting kidnapped and ending up being found mutilated in a suitcase or dumped in the woods, or trapped in some rape dungeon, but Roxie's treated me really well! She told me not too long ago that I've here for just over a month now, but it doesn't feel like it's been that long. Recently she's been leaving my door unlocked, so I could go upstairs if I want, but I usually stay down in the basement— I feel really comfortable here. Everything's still been pretty routine for me, but I like it this way; it makes life easier.  


I picked up my pencil and jotted down the chord progression I had just come up with in the notebook Roxie had given me. In the time since Roxie gave me my guitar I've been working on overdrive; I had already managed to fill over half of this notebook. I began strumming through the progression to figure out what would come after when I heard the door open. Roxie looked distraught as she hurried over to sit next to me.  


"What's wrong Roxie?" I put my guitar down so I could comfortably wrap my arm around her.  


"You remember how I told the police came by looking for you, because they want to take you away?" I did remember. "Well, they're coming, soon. I won’t be able to tell them to leave this time."  


"What are we going to do?"  


"I... I have an idea, but it's up to you if we do it."  


"I'd do anything." Her face brightened, seeing her so happy even made me feel a little better.  


"Okay, but first come with me." She said with a smile. She sprang up, grabbed my hand, and led me upstairs.  


She brought me to her bedroom, and without saying a word pushed me onto the foot of her bed. She hopped onto my lap and began kissing me passionately. She put her hands on my shoulders and shoved me onto my back. While keeping me pinned in this position, she looked down on me with a mischievous expression. She slowly slid her hands downward, lingering on my chest for a bit before stopping over my crotch. I felt myself starting to get an erection as she slowly undid my pants. I felt her get off the bed, so I propped myself up on my elbows to see what she was doing. To my surprise, she had lowered her head so she was less than an inch away from my cock. Without breaking eye contact, and with the same playful look in her eyes, she let the tip of her tongue dance on the head of my penis. I groaned in pleasure, which Roxie took as a cue to go further. She wrapped her lips just at the top of my shaft, then began thoroughly licking my head. I could barely take it; if she kept this up I probably wouldn't last much longer. I shifted slightly, at which point Roxie started bobbing her head slowly up and down my dick. The lessened focus on the more sensitive parts relaxed me, and I felt my previously near imminent orgasm ebb slightly. Roxie brought her left hand up to my leg and started massaging it, and I felt the pressure inside me building again. It was approaching rapidly, but just as it felt as if another second was all I needed, Roxie pulled away from me. I groaned agitatedly at my denied release. Roxie just giggled at me, before jumping back onto my lap and kissing me playfully.  


"Your face is so red." she said teasingly. I definitely felt like I was ready to explode. She pushed me onto my back again, this time kissing me as she held me down. I think she was stalling intentionally, to let me relax again. It was strange kissing her— I could taste myself in her mouth. After what was probably a short time but felt like an eternity, Roxie pulled away from me. She let go of my shoulders, but before I could get back up she pushed down on my chest with her right hand, keeping me pinned. I felt her grab my member in her left hand; she stroked it slowly a few times before readying it beneath herself. She pushed herself onto me in one sudden movement, letting out a sharp gasp. I brought my hands to her thighs and started rubbing sensually. I heard her breathing become labored. She moved her hand from my chest, letting me sit up. She pulled me in for another aggressive kiss. I started to caress her sides, and once again heard the very arousing sound of Roxie's moaning through our kiss. She began to ride me, slowly at first, before picking up speed. It was just like our first time, only I was completely willing this time. My hands slowly made their way up to Roxie's small breasts. I rubbed and teased at her nipples with my thumbs, and she started to whimper as if she was on the verge of tears. She was struggling to keep moving— I felt her contracting around me, and I knew what was coming. I pushed back against her, desperate to give us both the last inch we needed. Sure enough, in seconds I finished, and the first burst of my semen that shot into her brought her to climax with me. I leaned back, resting on my elbows, and Roxie lowered herself to lie on my chest. We sat like this for a short while, with only our panting keeping up from being in complete silence.  


Eventually Roxie pulled herself off me, the wordlessly left the room. She returned with an orange pill bottle, and an expensive-looking bottle of wine. She sat against the edge of the bed and said,  


"This is how we'll make sure they can't separate us." Without looking at me she poured some pills into her hand, she swallowed them all at once, before chasing them with the wine. She handed me the two bottles, "This is the only way we can make sure we'll never be apart again."  


My only response was a quick nod, before swallowing the pills and wine like Roxie just did. I didn't understand what she was planning; all I knew was that I never wanted to be separated from her. She smiled at me.  


"I love you, Damian. You're the most important thing in the world to me."  


"I love you too, Roxie."  


"Why don't we lie down for a bit?" Before I could answer she had pushed me back towards the head of the bed. She made sure we got under the covers, then as we lay there preparing to sleep she clutched tightly at my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and slowly rubbed her back. Before long she was sound asleep. I noticed a strange pain in my chest, and although I expected it to make it difficult for me to sleep, I soon started to feel very drowsy. With a yawn I closed my eyes, and joined Roxie in our nap.


End file.
